


Man, It's So Loud In Here

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Cliche AUs And Where To Shitpost Them [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clubbing, Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Humor if you squint long enough, Lap Sex, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oral Sex, Punk Bucky Barnes, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's bathed in varying spectrums of red and green, parting his lips slightly and closing his eyes to feel the beat more thoroughly. Steve is mesmerized by the angelic expression that graces his face, causing his heart to pound louder than the music.</p><p>(Aka)</p><p>Steve is bored. Bucky is a punk (sorta). Tony is a boring corporate jerk. Clint is secretly a wisecracking BAMF. And Bruce is just <i>there</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man, It's So Loud In Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is the crappiest piece of crap in craptown, but now it exists... So get used to it.
> 
> Title inspired by the They Might Be Giants song of the same name.

Steve was bored, to say the least. The people occupying the tight space of the club pulsed around to the music and here was Steve sitting at a table, listening to his date drone on about things he could care less about over the sound of a numbing bass track. It wasn't that he didn't like going out because he really did, but he usually had more _stimulating_ dates than this current one.

His name was Tony and he was a playboy, the worst kind really. A little bit older than Steve and much more wealthy, but money wasn't something that made Steve stick around in the long run. He needed an actual connection, not to be impressed by a show off with a big wallet. Tony was handsome, but he was also very boring. All he ever talked about was work or how much money he made on his last quota. He was trying too hard to impress Steve.

He knew Tony's type. Steve was merely another object that solely existed to make Tony more flashy or successful looking. Even though Steve was able to see through this, it didn't explain why he was still here. Maybe it was common courtesy? Or perhaps he had nothing better to do...

Tony was in the middle of an amusing anecdote, at least that's what he referred to it as, but Steve was only half listening. Not like it really mattered anyway since Tony had brought two of his co-workers along with him that would be more than willing to listen. Bruce was somewhat quiet, though he did usually chime in with an input or two and Clint seemed pretty laid back as well. Steve caught Clint staring at him a few times, smiling coyly and occasionally winking, and it went completely unnoticed by Tony.

It didn't really surprise Steve either. He often caught a lot of people staring at him, both men and women, and why not? If he really wanted to, Steve could have anyone in this club right now and they'd probably be more interesting than Tony.

Steve wants to dance, but all Tony wants to do is brag.

"How about we go dance for a little while?" Steve offers loudly over the music, placing a hand on Tony's knee under the table and batting his lashes as an extra incentive.

"Sorry, sweetheart. I'm in the middle of something right now. Why don't you get yourself another drink?"

Tony slips a bill in the waistband of Steve's pants and it caused him to be more put out than before... If that was even possible.

"So I tell him, either you play ball or you can go straight to the dugout, because I don't play this minor league bullshit," Tony says after Steve interrupted him.

"And what happened after that?" Bruce asks with some interest.

"I told him, you're in the big leagues now kid and if you don't fill this order by the end of the month, you're gonna be hitting the showers."

"And did he do it?"

"He totally did!" Tony finishes with a laugh, slapping Bruce on the back.

"No way..." Clint muses out loud with little surprise. It must've been the billionth time he's heard this story and he adds a bored little, "That's crazy..."

Steve sipped on his drink idly, wondering how he agreed to this date, as he let his eyes drift across the dance floor. Steve watched all the people dancing and hopping around aimlessly, crashing into each other but not seeming to care much. His eyes eventually stop on a young man roughly around his age, dancing like it's the end of the world. _Probably drunk out of his mind,_ Steve smiles to himself.

The guy doesn't look like the garden variety club-goers painted neon and dressed awfully risqué even for a place like this. His jeans and shirt are torn in opposing designs and he's clad in a worn leather jacket with an embroidered red star on his left shoulder. His head is shaved on both sides with the exception of his sideburns, suggesting that maybe he has a mohawk but it looks as if he opted not to spike it up tonight, seeing as how it was swept lazily to one side.

The roaming spotlight seems to hover directly over the young man, illuminating his movements that Steve seems so transfixed by. He's bathed in varying spectrums of red and green, parting his lips slightly and closing his eyes to feel the beat more thoroughly. Steve is mesmerized by the angelic expression that graces his face, causing his heart to pound louder than the music.

During the midst of all the twisting and gyrating, Steve catches the young man's eyes and it makes Steve's pulse quicken. The brief connection of their locked gazes is electric, making the world around Steve momentarily disappear from existence. Tony fades away, as well as Bruce and Clint, leaving only Steve and the man dancing across the way.

The man grins widely, beckoning Steve over to him by curling a finger towards him. Steve wants nothing more than to comply but he's on a date right now, if you can even call it that. Steve frowns a little, sparing a glance over at Tony but the motormouth businessman is too wrapped up in his own endeavors to reciprocate the acknowledgment. Steve looks back to the man who's still dancing and silently asking Steve to join him.

 _What the hell? Why not?_ Steve shrugs without a second thought.

He takes the crumpled up bill Tony had jammed in his pants earlier and places it on the table next to his half finished drink before his pushes his chair back quietly. Not as if he needs to be quiet anyway, since the club is plenty loud. His departure goes unnoticed, mostly because Tony is so full of himself that it nearly puts Bruce to sleep. Clint notices, though, choosing not to say anything because he honestly thinks Steve can do better. Tony's his friend and all, but Clint never condoned the way he treated his dates.

Maybe Steve even realizes this as he walks away, making a path to his desired choice of a date by pushing people out of the way. Steve doesn't mean to be rude, he's just a lot bigger than most people here, so it's mostly on accident. His smile widens marginally as he gets closer and closer to his destination. Steve taps the man on his shoulder, making him spin around so fast he nearly stumbles into Steve by _"accident"_.

"My name is Steve," he says, offering a hand to introduce himself. The man takes it and shakes gently, sending an impulse through Steve. "What's yours?"

"I'm Bucky," the other man calls out over the music, leaning in slightly for good measure. "Care to dance?"

 _I'd be crazy not to,_ Steve wants to say but instead he nods his head enthusiastically, letting Bucky pull him further onto the dance floor. Bucky wraps his arms around Steve's neck, pressing himself close to that strong chest and swaying to the music. Steve automatically puts his hands on Bucky's hips, fingering the studded belt curiously as he admires the young man up close.

They stay pressed together like this for quite some time, getting lost in the sound as Bucky squirms against Steve seductively. Steve peeks over at Tony every so often, seeing if he's left or if he even noticed yet, but his attention always gets drawn back to Bucky. The songs seem to bleed into each other and as they become more sweaty and exhausted the quick glances at Tony become less frequent until they finally stop altogether.

Tony wasn't worth worrying over no matter how hard it hit Steve's conscience. Bucky was worth it, though, seeing as how he had the decency to ask for a dance when Steve's _"date"_ wouldn't and they had only just met. Bucky mouths something at Steve but he can't hear it as a particularly loud and pounding song begins to play. Steve points to his ear in a gesture, mouthing the words _"I can't hear you"._ This in turn prompts Bucky to lean in so close that his lips almost press against the shell of Steve's ear.

"It's so loud in here!" Bucky repeats, chuckling breathlessly as he continues to bob to the music.

"Yeah," Steve agrees, feeling a faint blush creep across his cheeks but writing it off as the exertion from dancing. "I can't hear myself think!"

"What?" Bucky shouts, making the same gesture Steve had just moments ago. He doesn't give Steve a chance to repeat himself when he suggests, "We should go somewhere more quiet."

"O-Okay," Steve says a little hesitantly.

He's nervous about what Bucky might mean by that but at the same time Steve doesn't really care. At least Bucky showed some interest in him unlike Tony. His particular look wasn't something Steve was into or really understood, but Bucky was cute enough to pull it off. Bucky catches his breath and threads his fingers with Steve's, smiling before pulling him along. Steve's looks back past all the people, seeing that Tony hasn't stopped talking but Clint does catch his eye and winks at him.

At least he has Clint's approval.

They pass through the crowd of writhing bodies, heading off in the general direction of the bathrooms. He almost loses Bucky's grip when some drunk chick knocks into Steve's side, but Bucky notices this and stops briefly. Bucky curls an arm around Steve's waist and pulls him to his side, taking measures so they don't get separated. Steve actually prefers this method of sticking together much better anyway.

Bucky stumbles when they reach the edge of the mob, clinging to the material of Steve's shirt as he tries to regain his strength. Steve wraps his strong arms around Bucky's body, holding him so close to the point where he can feel the sweat seeping through his torn shirt. Bucky gets up on his feet and drags Steve the rest of the way to the bathroom.

The harsh fluorescents blind both of them momentarily as it deeply contrasts the dim strobe light of the dance floor. Bucky snags a few paper towels and walks over to the sinks, running the faucet over them until they're soaked. He squeezes them thoroughly before rubbing them over his face and chest, cooling himself down because his temperature is high enough to make a thermometer explode.

"I just had to get out of there, you know?" Bucky chuckles, looking up at Steve through the mirror. "I'm burning up."

He doesn't have to speak as loud, though the music does travel and make the stall doors vibrate. It's the first time Steve hears his voice clearly and it's also the first good look he's got of Bucky since they met. If Steve thought he was cute before, he would definitely take it back and call him gorgeous instead. The strobe lights did him no justice whatsoever.

"So, who was that guy you were sitting with? Was he your boyfriend?" Bucky asks nonchalantly, swabbing his neck.

"Uh, well... Not exactly," Steve stammers out. He doesn't know why the question makes him feel so guilty. "We were on a date, but..."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I messed things up then," Bucky apologizes, turning around swiftly.

"No, not at all! If anything, you made my night much better. That guy was kind of an ass anyway," Steve shrugs off.

"Yeah, I know the type..." Bucky sighs, suggesting that he's been there before. "He's some rich boy, right? And he only wants to show you off as if you're a trophy?"

"Does it really show?"

"Guys are assholes like that. At least guys like him, I mean," Bucky says, tossing the wet paper towels across the room and into the garbage can. "You don't have to be some jerk's boy toy. You can do much better than that."

"You think so?" Steve asks a little skeptically.

"You ran into me, didn't you?" Bucky flirts with a grin, leaning against the rim of a sink and biting his lip. "And between you and me, I'm much more fun."

They stand in silence for a short interval of time, just staring at each other with expectant wide eyes. It isn't an uncomfortable silence but more of an intense gaze filled with sexual tension warring between their bodies and they have to wonder how they are not jumping one another right now. The music, though somewhat muffled, continues to pulse around them as time stands still if only for a moment.

"I suppose we oughta be getting back, huh?" Bucky inquires after a beat, peeling off his leather jacket one sleeve at a time.

"Yeah," Steve replies with a faraway tone, almost indifferently.

But neither of them move a muscle towards the door, let alone towards each other. They're still standing frozen in their places, contemplating their next move and determining whether or not if it's a good one. Bucky's hooked up with guys in the bathroom before at various clubs, but those guys didn't mean anything. They had just been one night flings in the heat of the moment, but Steve was somehow different. He was undoubtedly sexy, sure, and Bucky was more than attracted to him, but there was something about Steve that made him special.

He couldn't quite place it.

On the other hand, Steve has never done this sort've thing before. Steve didn't have the conscience for one night stands, let alone have sex with someone he had no feelings for. He was an old-fashioned kind of guy like that, but here was this gorgeous creature in front of him practically pleading with his eyes for Steve to take him right now. Steve knew right then that Bucky wouldn't be leaving this bathroom unfucked.

"I have to use the toilet," Steve finally says, making up his mind as he goes for one of the stalls.

Steve lets the door swing shut behind him, leaving Bucky standing there for him to make up his mind as well. Steve has given him an ultimatum and it's up to Bucky to figure out what he wants with the obvious answer being Steve. He wanted Steve the moment he caught him watching him dance. Steve stands idly in the unlocked stall, waiting and hoping against hope that Bucky will choose soon. His heart almost drops when he convinces himself that Bucky has left until the door to his stall is pushed open and he is greeted with a flurry of kisses.

Bucky drops his jacket to the filthy floor so he can grapple at Steve's body with both of his hands, feeling and squeezing the hard muscles that manage to drive him crazy. Steve kisses back with all he's got, cupping Bucky's face gently as if he's afraid to tarnish his beauty. His face is wet from a mixture of water and sweat and Bucky's lips taste somewhat salty, but Steve is intoxicated by it in a way he didn't think was possible. Bucky immediately pushes Steve down on the toilet seat when they finally part, panting and staring down at him with a hooded expression.

"This is what you wanted, right?" Bucky asks despite himself, growing a conscience at the last moment. "You weren't merely seducing me?"

"I think it was _you_ who seduced me," Steve points out, blushing at the thought. Bucky gives him a short smile and it makes Steve's blush intensify. "I've never done this before... Hooked up in a bathroom, I mean. I've done whatever it is we're going to do, I just--"

"I know what you mean," Bucky cuts him off with a little chuckle, grinning ear to ear at how seemingly innocent Steve is. "Don't worry. You can tell me to stop whenever you want to."

He drops to his knees on the unforgiving floor, suppressing the slight wince that follows after. Bucky reaches out to swiftly undo Steve's fly with nimble fingers, stopping only to squeeze and caress him through his underwear. He has the notion of teasing Steve a little, gauging how he reacts to it so they can move on from there. Steve raises his hips up into the contact, finding that he needs more of it or he'll go crazy. This makes Bucky smile, like he's done something good and now he's going to be rewarded for it.

Steve reaches down to tangle a hand in Bucky's hair that's swooped to one side, running his fingers along the shaved part underneath. It actually feels nicer than Steve was expecting. He curls his hand a little tighter when Bucky starts to pull his pants and underwear down, prompting Steve to hitch his hips up to maneuver out of them better. Bucky pulls them down mid-calf, brushing his face against Steve's thigh in the process.

Bucky had no pretenses for going slow, so it caught Steve by pleasant surprise when Bucky's mouth was immediately on him. Steve had to catch his breath when he forgot how to breathe, twisting Bucky's hair to occupy his mind as the other man bobs his head accordingly. Steve keeps his gaze fixed on the top of Bucky's head because he's too embarrassed to watch Bucky's mouth move on him. He doesn't know why, but he is.

Instead, he concentrates on the feel of Bucky's tongue as opposed to the sight of it working around him. The suction is gentle despite the vigorous pace Bucky has grown accustomed to and it makes Steve squirm. Steve idly thinks about what he'd be doing this very moment if he was still with Tony. Probably just sitting there bored out of his mind and contemplating whether or not to make a move on Clint since he seemed so interested. All things considered, Steve wasn't regretting his choice in the least, but he still felt a little guilty for ditching Tony... Even if he hadn't noticed him leave.

Bucky makes a noise around Steve's cock and it prompts Steve to look down finally. Bucky has his eyes closed, just like earlier when he was dancing by himself, and Steve bites his lip at the sight. Bucky wraps a hand around the base of Steve's cock and strokes loosely to spread the saliva around. Steve is ready to pull Bucky off of him when the other man beats him to the punch.

Bucky promptly stands up, leaving Steve at a momentary loss for words until Bucky begins to undress himself from the waist down. His tattered jeans hit the ground with a soft thud because of his studded belt and Steve is surprised to see that Bucky isn't wearing underwear. Steve raises an eyebrow at this, becoming a little put off by this fact. Bucky steps out of his pants and sits in Steve's lap with his legs on either side of his thighs.

"It's not what you think," Bucky mutters bashfully. His words almost get drowned out by the music from outside the bathroom but he knows Steve heard him. "It's just a habit. It's not like I left my house expecting it to happen. I'm not like that anymore."

"No... I shouldn't have made that assumption about you," Steve justifies with a shake of his head, brushing back the hair that falls across Bucky's face. "It's not my business."

Steve cups Bucky's face and kisses him deeply, making Bucky squirm and moan at the notion. Bucky throws one arm around Steve's neck while the other drops down between them to line up Steve's cock to his entrance. Bucky sinks down painfully slow on Steve's cock, gasping at the sharp pain here and there from how big Steve is and how unprepared Bucky is. His other arm goes to join the other one around Steve's neck as he tries to stifle the pained little whines that tumble out of his mouth.

Bucky drops his head back to moan towards the crumbling ceiling, clenching his eyes shut as he adjusts to the stretch of his body. Steve rests one hand against Bucky's hip while the other goes to cup the base of his skull, drawing him in close so he can suck and kiss along Bucky's pale neck. It draws more noises out of Bucky, so Steve continues to do this until Bucky is putty in his hands.

Bucky plants his still booted feet on the ground and attempts to lift himself off of Steve marginally, succeeding in the sense that he sinks right back down afterwards. Bucky continues this push and pull of a motion until he settles into a rhythm that has Steve gasping and clawing at his back. Bucky is a lot stronger than he looks when he bounces in Steve's lap, panting and clinging to Steve's broad shoulders.

The noises that come out of both of them are so loud that it drowns out the music outside, leaving only their breathless moans to fill the air. Bucky buries his face into the side of Steve's neck, whining and humping with each thrust down onto Steve's cock. He's close. Steve can tell he's close because so is he. It's only a matter of time before his last shred of self restraint is gone out the window. Steve begins to lift himself off the toilet seat to meet Bucky's thrusts with his own, driving them faster to the brink.

Their climax, though shared at nearly the same moment, is muted because there is no breath left in them to vocalize their completion. Bucky is arched in Steve's lap with his mouth ajar as they cling to each other tightly until the pleasure subsides in both of them. Their breaths are jagged and seem to mingle in the space between as they come down from their orgasms. Bucky, as well as Steve, know what time it is now. It's time to dress in silence while one of them waits for the other to slink away and become another face in the crowd, but that doesn't happen.

"Hey," Steve says, grabbing Bucky by his leather jacket after they're done cleaning up by the sinks. "I really enjoyed what we did."

"Me too," Bucky brushes off, having been accustomed to this a long time ago when he was more promiscuous.

"What I mean to say is, is that I'd really like to see you again. Like, go out," Steve gushes bashfully, turning a little pink even as he says it. Bucky seems taken aback by this. "I'd really love to take you on a proper date."

"Shouldn't we have done that before we had sex?" Bucky inquires neutrally but it's delivered with such apprehension to the idea.

"Well, I'm asking you now," Steve replies, pulling Bucky towards him by his sleeve a little firmly, but not roughly. "You can just say no. You don't have to give me the run around..."

"I'd love to..." Bucky begins to say forlornly, looking down at the ground momentarily before meeting Steve's icy gaze once again.

"But?"

"I've never done that sort've thing before," Bucky admits, slumping his shoulders a slightly. "I've never had a real boyfriend."

"I've never did _this_ before tonight, so maybe that's a sign?" Steve wonders out loud, keeping eye contact with Bucky.

"Well, I am superstitious," Bucky offers with a small smile, turning to face Steve fully and taking his hand in his.

** *~*~* **

"Where did you run off to, sweetheart?" Tony asks in a bored tone when Steve finally finds his way back to the table.

Steve is a little surprised to see that Tony noticed he was gone, but he supposes it happened just a short while ago since Bruce appeared to be passed out with his head flat against the tabletop. _Must've been talked to sleep,_ Steve muses.

"I just went to the bathroom," Steve tells him and it's not exactly a lie either. He can see Clint suppressing a devious grin by biting his lips out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, now that you're back, how about that dance?" Tony inquires with a well-practiced wink.

"Actually, I only came back to get my jacket," Steve dismisses with a slight grimace, seeing the dumbfounded look spread across Tony's face. "I had fun, but I better call it a night. It was nice meeting you, Clint. Seeya, guys."

Clint raises his glass to Steve in acknowledgment, conveying that the feeling was mutual and somewhat proud of Steve for leaving before Tony really took advantage of him. Steve waves goodbye to them, leaving Tony sitting there with his mouth agape as someone else walks away with Steve. Bucky slips his hand into one of Steve's back pockets as the latter slings his jacket over one shoulder and they walk off together as the mob continues to dance around them.

"What the hell just happened?" Tony says slowly, dropping his gaze down to the table.

"Karma just happened," Clint scoffs with a faint chuckle before taking another drink.


End file.
